Kumorizora x lavi
by kishimoro
Summary: the first chapter of many :3 animeobsessedoo1 i hope you like it :333 note i own no d.grayman charictors


Kumorizora x lavi

Kumorizora lay on her bed one hand draped over her eyes and one draped over he stomach. Her eyes drooped closed as she clenched her fist a bit. "I will break you" she whispered softly to her self.

*flash back*

Lavi sat on the couch of the house that him, Allen, Kumorizora and kishimoro lived in. They worked together most of the time and kishimoro preferred to be as far away as possible from the bosses so they had there own house. Kumorizora walked down stares half asleep but she was soon awaken bye the site of her little 'obsession.' lavi had been her best fiend ever science they had met and both wanted more then friendship. But lavi knew he couldn't get attached to anyone. So he had kept his distance. Kumorizora how ever was determined to break him out of his shell.

Kishimoro jumped down the stairwell nearly landing on top of Kumorizora. " WAAA !" kumori said jumping back nearly hitting the wall. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME !" kishimoro laughed and smiled looking at her and then to lavi.

"Hmmm" she mused and grinned kumori's eyes widened and she franticly waved her hands back and forth knowing she was up to something. Kishimoro only grinned wider and looked over to lavi. " oyy la la - Chan" she said throwing a book at his head. She often called him this to annoy him and it always did he twitched a bit and turned to her

"What?" he asked his eye brow twitched.

"I have a new mission for you and kumori" she said grinning. "there's an akuma in a small town I need ya to get rid of its been causing quite a lot of trouble lavi grunted and nodded getting up and sliding his hands into his pocket's and looking at her.

Kumori blushed and then hissed at kishimoro with an ill get you for this latter glare. Kishimoro smiled and shoved the two of them out the door with train tickets and a hotel reservation 'just in case the mission took longer then a day' she had said this had made kumori's face go a deep scarlet knowing kishi's true pervy intentions behind the reservation.

*12 hours latter*

" LAVI ! GET OUT OF THERE" kumori screeched as the building was about to fall on him but her cries wear in vain as the building collapsed. Her eyes widened and she ran up to the building digging like crazy. "pleas be all right pleas pleas PLEAS !" after overturning a big stone she found him he was scratched up and beaten up pretty badly but alive she quickly picked him up and ran him to the hotel that they wear staying at ((the mission had indeed taken over night lol ))

"you idiot" she muttered applying bandages to his wounds. She had a flustered expression lavi was sitting shirtless on her bed his back facing him _thank god he cant see my face_. She throat to her self as she finished banging his back.

" its not my fault the building fell' he said in a pout face and turned to her.

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF BEN PAYING CLOSER ATENCHION YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED!" tears trickled down her face. Lavi's expression changed from its blank one to a sad caring face. He quickly pulled her into a warm embrace holding her close and nuzzling his face into her hair. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," her muttered into her hair. "ill be more careful next time just pleas don't look so sad." with that he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she looked in shock but quickly got over it and began kissing him back lavi winced slightly at his own actions and pulled away resting his forehead on hers and taking in a shaky breath.

"You k.. know I can't." he half whimpered slowly pulling his hands away letting them linger at her sides. He mentally kicked him self for the action and quickly retracted his arms the rest of the way.

Kumorizora looked away cringing softly at his words. " I know," she breathed the words. Lavi cringed at the tone in her voice. It was somewhere in-between pain and sorrow he gets both.

" I should go," he mumbled getting up.

"No don't stand you've lost to-"

*bang* lavi fell face first onto the floor with a loud thunk. Kumorizora sighed and carefully helped him up. " you lost to much blood you idiot you cant move to much our yull fall"

"that would have been helpful I don't know FIVE FUCKING SECONDS AGO" he yelled glaring slightly. Kumorizora giggled softly. "AND I MESSED UP MY SEX-ULISHOS HAIR NOOOOOOOOOO MY LIFE IS OVER!" he screeched flopping over dramatically onto the bed, his head landing in her lap. Kumorizora giggled again and began to run her fingers through his 'sex-a-ulishos' hair. "what are you doing?" he questioned glancing up at her.

"fixing your hair." she stated simply

He smiled slightly nuzzled against her stomach. " See this is why I love you so much wear would I be without you." he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waste his face in her stomach.

" probably dead and our crying because you are to lazy to fix your hair on your own." she stated bluntly praying that he didn't look up at her now bright red face.

"Most likely" he grinned more and quietly dozed off to sleep in her lap. She sighed contently and stroked his hair a bit. "lavi your so stupid and hard headed," she mused quietly and then lay back dozing to sleep her self. *end flash back*

Kumorizora sighed as the memory blurred and retreated to the corners of her eyelids, out of her view leavening her staring at darkness. Her eyes fluttered open to find moonlight filtering in through her window. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light and sat up. She felt her stomach clamp and a lump form in her throat she pushed her self off the bed and went for her desk drawer. She reached for the handle and slowly pulled It open pushing through papers and pulling out a blade carefully wrapped in a deerskin pouch. She pulled it out and it made a very faint *zing* sound.

lavi was draped over the couch about to fall asleep when he herd the noise she was promised never to her again he jumped up and bolted up stares. kishimoro and Allen who wear both sitting on the floor locked in a battle of epic proportions looked didn't even bother to look away from there death glare. "I will beet you this time Allen," kishimoro said growling.

"tch ya right ! Ill beat your ass bitch !" ((am I the only one who thinks Allen can be a competitive ass hole when he wants to be)) Allen grunted losing all signs of his innocent self.

" hunny pleas yull eat your worlds when this is over !" kishimoro scanned over her cards and bit her lip Allen smirked _that's a singe that she's worried about her hand. _kishimoro whimpered biting her lip even more and going all in. Allen smirked and did the same.

" AND I WIN WITH A FLUSH!" he chimed flipping his cards over. Kishimoro whimpered and sighed.

"that's a really good hand Allen and all I have is this" with the last few words her frown turned into a smirk as she lay out her cards. "royal ! Flush" she chimed. Allen's jaw dropped he stammered a bit. "SUCK IT !" she said getting up and dancing.

" I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)Love game and intuition play the cards with Spades to startAnd after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, 'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No YOU can't read my poker face " She laughed and sang wail Allen sat in disbelief.

" I won bean sprout you know what that means," kishimoro chirped Allen growled. " well go one then," she urged.

" I hate you so much right now."

" I love you to bean sprout."

" MY NAME IS ALLEN!" he grumbled removing his shirt.


End file.
